I Miss You A Little
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: What Nash will miss the most ....R


I Miss You A Little  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
  
Nash watched with tear filled eyes as they lowered his father's casket into the ground. He felt numb. He felt as if a knife kept stabbing him in his stomach repeatedly. Everything seemed silent. People were talking to him but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He was shaking people hands, and nodding in thanks but it felt as though it was all a dream. His father was alive and well. At home fixing dinner waiting for him to come home. People had begun to pile into their cars, clouds started to form above and it looked like rain.   
Cassidy left with Evan and Joe walked Inger and Lucia to their car. He told them to go home and that he would be home later on tonight. He walked over and stood next to his partner. Sprinkles of rain were starting to fall, but he wasn't going to leave his friend alone. Not now. Both men stood for another ten minutes until a word was spoken.  
  
" Nash?" Joe looked on in concern as the drops fell.   
  
Nash seemed to suddenly snap back into reality when he heard Joe's voice. He felt the rain falling on him and the wind blowing against his face. He could feel the emptiness in the pit of his stomach again and the tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
" Are they gone?" he spoke choked up.  
  
" Yeah man, they're gone."  
  
Suddenly, in complete surprise to Joe he saw his partner kneel to the ground in tears. He could hear his whimpers and cries. He quickly knelt next to his friend and gave him a comforting hand. Nash cried tears of love, sadness, anger and frustration. Joe had never seen him like this. He now understood why he asked if everyone was gone, he couldn't show his weakness in front of them. Nash's hands covered his face as he continued to cry, occasionally lifting his face to be pelted by the falling rain. Joe quietly knelt next to his partner. He wanted to say something, but what he was going to say was another story. He felt so utterly frustrated, not for him self-but for Nash. He had been through so much. Now this. Why did it have to always happen to Nash?   
  
Nash sat up for a second and laid his hand on his father's grave. He wept uncontrollably. Joe still by his side silently whimpering also. The rain was really starting to pour down on the two friends and the sun was beginning to set. The two had been there for over an hour.   
  
" Nash man, It's time to go."  
  
" I don't want to go Joe."  
  
" Nash..." He didn't know what to say. He thought and continued. " Bubba, your dad is not in the ground, he is in your heart."  
  
" Why did he leave me Joe?"  
  
" He hasn't left you Nash, he'll always be with ya man."  
  
Nash nodded and slowly stood up looking up to the sky's falling rain. Tears from heaven.   
  
Joe stood up with his friend and stared silently. Nash didn't speak just made his way to the Cuda, opened the door and sat down. Joe followed to the passenger side and sat next to his friend.   
  
" You want me to take ya home Joe?"   
  
" No, I'll come home with you if you want."  
  
" I don't need..." Nash started.   
  
" Don't even try it Nash, you do need some one, you're hurting man."  
  
" I'll be fine, I'm taking you home."  
  
" You can take me but you gonna have to knock me unconscious to get me out of the car."  
  
" But..."  
  
" No butts Nash, I won't bother you, if you want to sit, we'll sit, if you want to talk, we'll talk, if you want to drink, we'll drink. But you're not gonna be alone tonight bubba."  
  
" Can I even win this argument?"  
  
" What do you think?"   
  
Nash didn't answer. He turned the key and the roaring Cuda left the cemetery, the sun almost fully set.   
  
'Sometimes a song can touch a nerve  
'And takes me back to you  
'When I pick up my old guitar and I play your favorite tune  
  
'Every now and then some little thing   
'I've buried comes bubbling up  
'And once in a while you feel close enough to touch  
  
'I miss you a little   
'Since you've been gone  
'I feel little memories  
'Keep hanging on  
'I miss you a little  
'I guess you could say  
'A little too much  
'A little too often   
'A little more every day.  
  
  
Joe spent the night over Nash's and left the next after noon. That night they drank and sat in silence. Nash occasionally spoke of stories from his child hood. He told Joe what he would miss most with a story.   
  
" Sometimes I would come home from a hard day you know? And no matter how late it was, Nick would get up, if he wasn't already up, and make sure I was all right. He didn't always ask me straight out though. Once, after that Mason kid killed him self in front of us and his mother, he had to be 16. I remember going home that night and Nick waiting, all he had to do was look at my face and he'd know whether or not I wanted to talk about it or not. That night, he saw me, walked over to the kitchen poured two glasses of wine and sat down. We didn't speak a word for about fifteen minutes, till he told me to stop being a stubborn SOB and let it out. Other nights, he would simply come out and say good night and walk back into his room. Every night Joe. He was there when I got back from the SIU or where ever I was. He always left dinner for me. He was always there. That's what I'm gonna miss most man, seeing him every night, when I get home. That's what I'm gonna miss the most..." His eyes welled up with tears again and Joe laid a hand on his shoulder. Nash laid his head in his arms and began to cry what seemed like endless tears.  
  
'When I go by  
'Our old house  
'I pretend that you're still there  
'Waiting for me on the porch  
'But there's just an empty chair.  
  
'Wish I could see you   
'Just one more time  
'Before I drive away  
'So I could stop   
'Go inside and say  
  
'I miss you a little   
'Since you've been gone  
'I feel little memories  
'Keep hanging on  
'I miss you a little  
'I guess you could say  
'A little too much  
'A little too often   
'A little more every day.  
  
** One Year Later**  
  
Cassidy waited in the car for her dad to return. She shuttered at the thought of losing her father. She watched from the car as he spoke to her grand father. Rain had started fall against the windshield and she waited for Nash to come back for an umbrella but he didn't.   
  
Nash walked in the rain, remembering the day he said his good bye. He found the stone and laid his flowers down. Along with an American Flag.   
  
" Hi Nick... Hope you Mom and Bobby are enjoying yourself up in heaven. I'm doing good. I really miss you though, every night dad, I miss you even more. Can't believe you've been gone a year... you know that means I haven't had your pasta in over a year? Cassidy tries to make it, but nobody can make it like you." He shed a tear. " Well, I guess this rain is trying to pull me away from you again dad, I mean how often does in rain in California? Anyway, just stopped by to say that I love you and I miss you. And..." He had now started to weep, he took a deep breath and finished. " ... I'll see ya tonight after work."  
  
'A little too much  
'A little too often  
'A little more  
'Every day.   
  
As Always, Till Next Time  
- Trivette Lover Heather  
  
John Michael Montgomery's rights along with Nash Bridges rights do not belong to me.   



End file.
